<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feuillemort by cherrrycolamilk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773134">Feuillemort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrrycolamilk/pseuds/cherrrycolamilk'>cherrrycolamilk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No More, And No Less [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Memories, Ficlet, M/M, fall - Freeform, fallen leaves - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:20:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrrycolamilk/pseuds/cherrrycolamilk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(n.) the colour of a dying leaf</p>
<p>Just two boys walking through a forest of colours remembering a childhood lost long ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No More, And No Less [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feuillemort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fall wind rustled sharply, whispering words unknown to the human ear.</p>
<p>Two boys, intentions alike, walked through the chill wind as they came to a stop.</p>
<p>One boy, a warm copper hue with silky, ebony coils slightly cropped and honey brown eyes, looked down at the other who had terra-cotta locks that hung loosely on his rose pale face littered with freckles, and cornflower blue eyes.</p>
<p>"Y'know, mum had this big tree grown when I was nine. I used to spend all my time just staying under the tree doing...y'know, chess, games all of that. It burned down during a thunderstorm around the beginning of my second year. The only thing left of the tree that managed to not burn was this little leaf. It was a dying leaf. I managed to preserve it though. Maybe someday I'd get to grow a tree like that. It was always fun to have."</p>
<p>The standing one crouched to meet the redhead's height. He looked at him briefly before replying to the irregular statement.</p>
<p>"Mother liked shrubs and plants like those but never had to the time to care for them. She was to busy with everything else to find the time. Sometimes I would sit on one of the dusty greenhouses' benches and watch the house-elves tend to the garden. Albeit, Mother had a plant she did have time for, and that was just a small oak tree. It was your oak tree but she never let the elves touch it. She got the tree long before I was born but has never lost a single leaf during fall. I still don't understand it."</p>
<p>Silence quickly consumed the conversation as the two boys crouched on the ground covered with dying, fallen leaves all browning.</p>
<p>"I guess we're not that different."</p>
<p>"I suppose not."</p>
<p>The boy with hair terra-cotta locks gave the other a roguish grin before hauling himself up. He gave the other boy a hand.</p>
<p>"D'you wanna go to that coffee shop on Phoenix Lane with me? Hot chocolate's on me."</p>
<p>"Only as long as I can buy some biscuits."</p>
<p>"Deal."</p>
<p>
  <em>Fin.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>